


Savor

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley and Blackwall's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

The first time, she thought she was doing something wrong when he kept telling her to slow down. She hadn’t gotten further than getting their boots and his coat off before he’d stopped her questing hands. He’d smiled patiently and explained that he wanted to savor. She’d been confused. She was wet, ready, so why wasn’t he inside her already?

So he showed her. Lying next to her on the bed, facing her, one hand in her hair, giving her slow, drugging kisses that made her head spin. Biting her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Teeth nipped at her chin; she didn’t know she’d like that.

His lips trailed down her neck. Now _that_ she knew she liked. Biting, licking, sucking; everything he did caused her to shiver, caused the ache between her thighs to build. He laughed, a low, filthy noise as his tongue traced the pulse point at the base of her throat. He told her how he could feel her heart racing there.

His strong fingers finally started unfastening her tunic. She hated the thing and all its stupid little clasps, but somehow he made undoing them the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. Strong, competent fingers unhooked each one by one. She knew he was going slow on purpose, still didn’t understand what he was getting out of it.

He smiled as he parted it, revealing dark skin and the unadorned breast band underneath. His fingers skimmed down her stomach, slightly soft over hard muscles. She arched her back, trying to direct him to the more obvious targets. Why wasn’t he touching her? The slight ache had grown to a constant throbbing.

He lifted her up, removing the tunic. Now, she thought. Now he’ll touch me. Instead, he pressed kisses to her shoulder, ran his fingers along her arms. She jumped a bit as he found a sensitive spot on the inside of her elbow. Observant of his lady, he followed that touch with his lips, drawing a surprised moan out of her. What was he doing to her?

She was so distracted by his mouth she didn’t notice him releasing her breast band until cool air hit her. She shivered, nipples drawing tight. Surely that would get his attention. But he only drew back to look at her. She let out a small whine, which became a needy sound as he rubbed his beard gently against one stiff peak. _More_. She needed more of that.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as his mouth finally went where she wanted it most. Soft, open-mouthed kisses, leaving a trail of damp across her skin. Rough, calloused fingers rubbed the undersides gently. The dual sensations had her panting, eyes closing, legs squeezing together in an attempt to ease the ache.

His movements weren’t quite as slow anymore. His lips and tongue tasting and testing, searching out which movements made her gasp and moan while his nimble fingers worked at the laces on her breeches. More trailing kisses, this time down her belly as the laces gave way. She protested when his weight left her as he worked to remove the rest of her clothing.

____S____ he felt exposed, lying naked before him while he was still fully clothed. Unconsciously she moved her hand to cover herself. _No, my lady. Let me see you._ His eyes were heated, his voice thick with desire. She moved her hand away. She’d never been shy before, but no one had ever looked at her the way he was.

His went to his knees beside the bed, spreading her legs apart. For a long moment, he didn’t touch, he didn’t taste; he simply looked. If she hadn’t been watching him so closely, she’d have missed the flare of his nostrils, the clench of his jaw before a groan slipped out of him. Could he really like what he saw that much?

He draped her legs over his shoulders, sliding his hands beneath her to lift her up. She was expecting a few quick lashes of his tongue, and then he’d finally take her. Instead, he nuzzled his mouth against her cunt, lapping up her juices like he’d found water in a drought. His tongue circled her entrance before diving in, his nose pressing against her clit. Her hips bucked against his face at the unexpected sensation.

Long, slow strokes of his tongue confused her; this wasn’t what the men before had done. They’d lick her bud quickly for a few minutes, make sure she was wet, before thrusting in with their dicks. But Blackwall was acting like she was a decadent dessert. Her hips would jerk with every swipe of his tongue; it was both amazing and not quite enough.

He angled her hips a bit more, and sucked her clit between his lips. _There, right there._ Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him in place, terrified he would move and she would lose the pressure building. But he wasn’t going anywhere. Alternating licks and sucks with his mouth, he shifted his grip to one hand and worked two fingers inside her. He groaned at the slickness, the sound vibrating against her, making her cry out. His hand moved, thrusting in and out, fingers searching. Her back arched off the bed as he found what he was looking for. He rubbed the spot over and over as his tongue picked up pace. Her thighs clamped tight around his head as the pressure inside her peaked.

He rode it out with her, his tongue and fingers not letting up until she quit shaking. She lay there, limp as a ragdoll as he stood and hastily shucked his clothes. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look her fill as he’d done to her.

_Are you alright, my lady?_

_More than alright. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor._

_Not this time, love. I’ll never last if you do._

He picked her up gently, arranging pillows behind her back before laying her down. She watched as he knelt between her legs on the bed, sitting back on his heels. She reached for him, touching skin as soft as ring velvet over hardness she couldn’t wait to feel inside her. She grasped him, small hands delicate in their movements. She wasn’t often gentle, often forgot she knew how to be. But listening to his ragged breathing drove her on. She wanted to give him the same exquisite torture he’d given her. Her thumb circled the head, and she gave a triumphant smile when she saw the muscles in his stomach contract.

She nearly pouted when his hand pulled hers away. _No more, love. I’ll finish before I’m even inside you._ She nearly protested out loud, but he was taking himself in hand and pressing against her entrance. _Yes. Now. Now._ He thrust gently, testing, easing himself all the way in. His arms braced against the bed, he leaned forward to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, see the glistening of her moisture on his beard.

He sat back on his heels again, giving another testing push of his hips. He bent her knees and set them over his thighs. _Good? Yes!_ He began moving, a steady rhythm. He was going slower than she’d expected; would he always be such a surprise to her? She angled her hips a bit, searching for that spot he’d found with his fingers. Oh! There it was. Her hands clutched at his back as he hit the spot with every thrust. She pressed kisses to his chest, nuzzled her nose against the thick swirls of hair covering him. She scraped her teeth gently against his nipple, relishing the noises coming out of him every time she did.

Her nails started clawing at him as the pressure inside her began to build again, her heels digging into the mattress. It wasn’t enough, she needed more. Her hand moved, first to her breast, plucking and rubbing at her nipple, intensifying the ache. Then down her body, between them, where she needed it most. A strangled groan tore from his throat. _Yes, love. Touch yourself. Let me see. Come for me again._

And he did watch her, his head bent down, looking at her hand where they were joined, like he couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was everything she’d fantasized in the nights when he’d turned her away, but better because he was here this time. She wasn’t just pretending she could feel him, pretending she could hear the things he was whispering to her. He was there, he was real. She could feel him inside her, feel her breasts bounce with every thrust, feel his abdomen against her hand as she worked herself. That realization, combined with their movements, sent her over the edge again, had her crying out to a maker she didn’t believe in.

She watched his eyes clench tight, felt all his muscles tense. With his head thrown back he spent himself inside her. He collapse to the side of her, both of them limp and satisfied. He snaked an arm around her neck, pulling her close for another kiss.

_You, my lady, are worth taking the time to pleasure._


End file.
